Ninja's of the Caribbean?
by Abi Fox
Summary: //PotC theme, Naruto characters// "Forgive me, I must prove my brother wrong," Sasuke said, shamefully. Sakura raised a pink brow but was quickly silenced by him pushing her against the door. /M for later chapters/-//SasuSaku.NaruHina.Ita.//


**A/n: I don't remember how I got the thought of this.**

**But I did, and I couldn't resist :)**

**It fits them so wonderfully!**

**Anyways, enjoy my PofC/Naruto fanfic :D

* * *

**

_Ninjas of the Caribbean?_

_Chapter 1: Hello, poppet

* * *

_

A maid quietly opened the door of Sakura Haruno's room and quietly giggled as the appearance of the governor's daughter; Sakura was sprawled across the bed, her left foot hanging over the edge of the bed along with her long pink tresses. Her face was pointed toward the closet and a peaceful look adorned her pale face. A quiet snore was heard coming from the young woman's sleeping body. The maid walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, turning to the groaning Sakura as the sunlight entered the room.

"Hinata, it's too early," Sakura growled, rolling onto her stomach and covering her head with the pillow. Hinata smiled calmly and came over to the bed. She took the pillow and sat on the bed beside her long time friend.

"Miss Sakura, your father has requested for you to be up before noon, no matter how much you want to sleep in." Sakura opened her eyes and glared at her. "The bar owner, Master Uchiha, is coming to bring a new brew method, and you will have to take in, on account that Governor Ikichi is away on business for the day." Sakura let out an exasperated breath of air and rolled off the bed. She sat down at her vanity, rubbing her hands all over her face.

Hinata placed the pillow back on the bed and quickly set to work on braiding the soft and long threads of the cherry blossom's hair. Braiding her hair took more than just a few minutes since the tresses came down to the maiden's behind, and Sakura refused to have it cut.

After the braiding was taken care of, Hinata stretched and went to the closet, pulling out a pale blue dress for Sakura to wear for the day. Along with it she pulled out the customary gray corset and lace. Sakura sighed at the sight of the corset.

"Do I have to wear it? All I will be doing is answering the door," Sakura mumbled as Hinata tightened the thinning corset around her. "It's not like this Uchiha is of -gah! - much importance, right?" Sakura rasped out as Hinata pulled on the strings as tightly as possible, taking the breath from Sakura's lungs. Tying the gray lace into a small bow, Hinata smiled at the young maiden's beautiful appearance.

"Oh, but he is. Your father has high hopes for him." Hinata chuckled when Sakura glared, crossing her arms over the silky corset. "He just does not appreciate the fact that he owns and runs a bar, miss." Sakura sighed and heard a loud knock coming from the open door of her bedroom. Her head snapped towards the stairs and her heart raced.

Sakura quickly pulled up her skirts and quickly walked to the stairs, grasping the railing with a vice like grip as she hurriedly raced down the large staircase. She pulled her long braid over her shoulder as she tried to take in a deep breath, though it was impossible with the damn corset on. She wrapped her small hand around the brass knob and turned it, opening the door as the sunlight poured in. Blinking to clear her vision, Sakura smiled at the man upon her.

Itachi Uchiha, the local bar manager, stood in all his grace. He blinked once he saw that it wasn't the governor that opened to door. "L-lady Sakura, good day," he stammered out of surprise, quick to give a slight bow of respect. Sakura returned it and noticed that he held a scroll of some sort.

"My father is away for the day on business, and has made it top priority that I take those brewery instructions to put in safe keeping," Sakura explained with a hint of tease. To keep her hands from shaking, she played with the end of her long braid. Itachi's dark brows drew and he handed her the plans nonetheless.

"Give him my thanks," he said with that deep voice of his. He smirked at her before turning to leave. "And my little brother says to 'tell the beautiful cherry blossom maiden I said hello.'" The hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end at the mention of the younger Uchiha brother. She felt her heart quicken and a light blush tried to adorn her pale cheeks, but Sakura had enough control to prevent that from happening. She felt her eyes narrow before she gave her witty response:

"If this Sasuke Uchiha is too shy to even make personal contact with me, then he should not be flattering me to make up for it," Sakura scoffed and shut the door behind her as she walked toward her father's office. She could hear Itachi walking away. Was that chuckling she heard from him?

Sakura shook her head and opened the dark mahogany doors to her father's office, tossing the scrolls onto the covered desk. She left the room, pulling the doors closed behind her with a sigh. "That Uchiha is up to no good," Sakura muttered, picking up her skirts and walking back upstairs for the daily lesson she had with Hinata on how to play the piano.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha continuously grinded a rock against the small dagger he had needed to be sharpening. He leaned his shoulder against the hard wall of his blacksmith shop and sighed. The door knob jiggled and his head snapped up as his older brother waltzed into the shop with a broad smirk on his face. Sasuke cleared his voice and grumbled a low, "well?"

Itachi coughed and the smirk widened. "Sakura's exact words were 'If this Sasuke Uchiha is too shy to even make personal contact with me, then he should not be flattering me to make up for it.'" Sasuke's face fell as his dark brows drew and the rock fell from his hand. He ran his finger along the blade's edge and a small line of blood beaded to the surface. He glared at the dagger before throwing it past his brother's head to effectively stick to the door's wood. "Sasu-chan, you need to control your anger." Itachi chuckled. "Or else people might think you're gay since women are too scared of you."

Sasuke growled at him before stomping to the door, pulling the dagger out of the door before slamming it behind him. Itachi knew how to pull the strings a little too well, and Sasuke had to prove to him that he was definitely not gay. He shoved the dagger into his boot before brushing the hair out of his eye. The governor's house was just a few blocks away, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he took long strides to the large plantation house.

* * *

Upon arriving at the house, Sasuke pounded his fist upon the door and took a step back, trying to get the glare off his face. He succeeded with moments to spare as the door opened and Hinata Hyuuga blinked at him. "May I help you, Master Uchiha?" she asked slowly, obviously surprised at the unexpected guest. Sasuke nodded as a smirk adorned his lips.

"I was wondering, is Miss Haruno available? I would like to have a moment with her." Hinata nodded and rushed off up the stairs to find her friend. Sasuke's eyes lingered inside the house, taking in the large grandfather clock that stood in front of him. It read 10: 30, and his lips pursed. With all the sun, he would have suspected it to be at least noon. His thoughts were stopped as he heard a throat clear. Sasuke's eyes trailed over and up the stairs.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as his heart raced. His eyes traveled up the beautiful blue gown and the long pink braid that fell over the slim shoulder of the young maiden. He swallowed hard when he noticed the corset that slightly pushed up her breasts. Sasuke's eyes met shimmering emeralds as Sakura Haruno slowly descended the stairs toward him.

"May I ask what are you doing here, Sasuke Uchiha?" The question was innocent with a slight hint of laughter, but her voice still sent a shiver down his spine. Sakura was now standing in front of him with a mocking smile on her lovely face. She cleared her throat yet again and crossed her arms in front of her.

Sasuke stepped towards her and Hinata pulled the door behind him. _Where did she come from? I didn't notice her come back…_ Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head as he noticed Hinata rush back up the stairs. A closing door was faintly heard.

"Well, I'm here to prove my brother wrong," Sasuke's low and hoarse voice said and he noticed the pink brow rise in question. He sighed. "Forgive me, miss." Sakura opened her mouth to ask what was to be forgiven, but only clamped her mouth shut when her back was pressed against the hard mahogany doors of her father's office. She stared up into those deep, dark pools of ebony that gazed at her with something Sakura couldn't place her finger on. Sasuke closed his eyes tight and put his large hands against the door on either side of her head, taking a large breath of air in. Sakura drew her brows and opened her mouth, about to ask what on earth he was doing, but she went still when she felt his warm lips press against hers.

_Shit._ Sasuke drew his brows and reluctantly pulled away from her, keeping his eyes shut tight. _What the fuck are you doing, Sasuke?_ His hands fisted against the wood and Sasuke was about to leave the governor's house before he did anything too brash, but a warm hand stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt the pad of a thumb stoke his cheek bone gently. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he gazed down at the emerald eyes that looked on with question. His eyes widened when Sakura pulled his face down to hers and pushed her lips against his. Her arms snaked around his neck and Sasuke smirked into the kiss. _Take that, dumbass Itachi._ Sasuke tilted his head and pressed against her, just barely feeling her soft lashes brush his cheek bone. Taking one of his hands off the wall, Sasuke reached down to the bottom of her braid, earning a quiet squeak from her. It was quickly silenced as he ran his finger up the braid before burying it into the mass of hair resting on her neck.

Just as Sasuke was pulling Sakura's head toward him as to further strengthen their added pressure, a clearing of a throat was heard from behind them. Both eyes snapped open and Sasuke stood up straight, a blush creeping up his neck as he turned to see Hinata glaring at them with her arms crossed. "You're lucky, _master_ Uchiha- that it was I that found you and not master Haruno." She stomped over and grabbed his arm and pulled him off of Sakura, earning a muffled whine from the pink haired maiden. Hinata pushed Sasuke out the door, effectively slamming it behind him. Sakura looked down sheepishly as Hinata came over to scold her for the unthinkable situation at hand. The blush adorning her cheeks burned, and she raised her chilled hands to try and calm them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura had only one thought going through their minds:

_What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki took in a deep breath of the salty sea air and smiled to himself. Jumping down from his perch on the bow of the ship and ran his hand over the wheel. The smooth wood was dry beneath his fingertips, making his smile turn to a smirk. He turned to the busy workers of the ship that ran around like ants after someone stepped on the anthill. Naruto took another breath in and sighed before opening his mouth.

"Prepare to land!" he shouted to the crew, and many of them looked at him with a question before going back to work. Naruto felt the ship take a sharp turn and he went back to his wheel. He chuckled to himself.

_Hello, governor, _he thought as his eyes fell onto the governor Haruno's estate. _I hope you're ready for an early reunion.

* * *

_

**A/n: So, there yah go :) remember to review!**

**And I will try my best to update all my other stories soon. Almost done!**

**P.S: Read my profile for more information about this ^^^^**

**P.S.S: Read my profile anyway.**

**P.S.S.S: Please^^^ :)**

**BYE!**


End file.
